


Shifting Desires

by TheRedPoet



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPoet/pseuds/TheRedPoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dresden invites Andi over to teach a Molly a thing or two about water magic and transformation. Things take a turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shifting Desires

**Author's Note:**

> This is trashy smut and I spent about an absurd amount of time trying to make sure it made sense. Or as much sense as it could make.

“So… How do you want to do this?” asked Andi, the werewolf.

It was winter and and the snow was piling up along the windows of my basement apartment. A fire crackled merrily in the fireplace and despite the howling wind outside, my living room was warm and cozy.

Andi had chucked off her heavy winter coat the moment I’d let her in and moved over to the warmth offered by the fire. She stood there there, hands on her hips, waiting.

I glanced sideways at my apprentice, Molly, who sat next to me on the couch, a notepad in her lap and a pen. She was waiting for me to say something, running a hand through her peroxide blonde hair in a nervous gesture.

Since she’d become my apprentice, Molly had slowly begun to move past her goth phase. At the moment, she’d lost all of the piercings around her mouth except the tongue piercing and only had one ring in her nose and one in each ear.

I was less sure about the fate of some of the others piercings, placed - uh - elsewhere, and thank goodness for that.

Her outfits still tended towards provocative but with the snow on the outside, convenience had taken precedence over her wish to make me uncomfortable and she’d worn a pair of tight jeans and a wooly knit jumper.

“You’re the one who wanted to learn about transforming,” I told my apprentice. “Andi’s been nice enough to offer to help you so why don’t you pay her back by not wasting her time.”

Molly fiddled around with her pen and pad for a while and I got to my feet, heading over towards my tiny kitchen alcove.

“Want a cup of coffee or something, Andi?”

“God, yeah,” she groaned. “Gimme.”

“Molly?”

“Yeah, sure.” she answered idly, already turned to face Andi. “You can uh - go.”

Andi cocked an eyebrow and her mouth turned up in a smirk.

“If you’re ready and you want to, that is,” Molly hastened to add.

Andi shrugged, which was all sorts of interesting to watch, even in the thick jumper she wore.

“Sure,” she said and then promptly grabbed the hem of her jumper and began to pull it off.

“Wait!” Molly sputtered, eyes widening. “Do you have to-”

She waved a hand towards Andi, who still stood with her stomach bared, making no effort to cover herself up whatsoever. Quite the contrary. She gave me a look that gave me few ideas on why she’d volunteered to do this - as well as another couple of ideas entirely unrelated to magic.

“Does she have to?” I prompted Molly, starting up my ancient coffee-brewer.

She frowned, brows creasing as she thought it over.

“Uhm… It should be possible. Technically. Right? Didn’t you say Listens To Wind did it?”

I nodded, smiling at her.

“Good, Grasshopper. It is possible but it’s also really, really difficult.”

“We’ve tried it,” Andi said. “But we’ve never been able to pull it off.”

“Oh,” Molly said in a small voice. “Okay, then.”

Andi had been taking her time before and she did now too, exposing pale, lightly freckled skin inch by inch. She was a curvy young woman, a little more so than even Molly and suddenly my apprentice wasn’t the only one blushing.

Andi was gorgeous, well aware of it, and clearly more than happy to show off the fact. She had nothing on under the shirt. It wasn’t the first time I’d seen her naked but it was the first time I’d really had the opportunity to enjoy it what without any distractions.

Not this time.

It was the kind of thing that was all but impossible not to react to. I had to look, really, and to act like it wasn’t a big deal. I was stuck between a rock and a more literal hard place than I’d have liked.

I added the sugar to Andi’s coffee, milk in Molly’s and lot of both in my own cup. The werewolf girl accepted the drink from me, her eyes full of mischief as our gazes met.

Andi turned to the side, presenting us with her profile. She cast a decidedly suggestive sideways glance at me and then she began to work on her sweatpants. 

My memory flashed back to an evening a long time ago, some months after Aurora’s attempted coup. The Alphas had found a group of vampires preying on the drifters a few block’s off their college. 

I’d been working alongside Andi that night and then, like now, there’d be a subtle charge in the air between us. A couple of brushes of skin on skin as we sneaked up on the vamps, a few heated, adrenaline-fueled looks of excitement. The fact that Andi was wearing nothing but a flirty little dress had made things all the better.

We’d dealt with the beasties and had beer and pizza afterwards. I remembered sitting next to Andi most of that night and how she’d given me the same look she was giving me now, moving out into the shadowed hallway and towards the kitchen.

My gaze had been drawn to the lazy sway of her hips and I’d found myself wondering if she’d put on anything under the dress since we’d gotten back from the fight. When she looked back over her shoulder and caught me, she’d only smiled wickedly and flipped up the back of her dress, confirming that no, she was not, before vanishing into the kitchen.

I had still been torn up over Susan at that point and hadn’t taken up the offer, remaining seated until Andi returned a couple of minutes later with a fresh round of beers and looking vaguely disappointed.

It wasn’t until I returned to my apartment, pleasantly buzzed, that I allowed myself to fantasize about following Andi out into that kitchen, hiking up her dress and taking her up against Billy and Georgia’s fridge while she held a hand over her mouth to try to stifle any sound.

By the time I was ready to move on from Susan, Andi had started seeing Marci and then there’d been Luccio and Kirby, but things were different now.

The curve of Andi’s ass gave a pleasant little jiggle as it was bared, as pale and lovely as the rest of her. I could hear a sharply drawn breath from Molly. Surprise, maybe? Or maybe I wasn’t the only one enjoying the show. I couldn’t exactly blame her if that was the case.

Naked, she stood there a moment for effect and then, slowly, she began to turn to face towards us. Just before she’d be giving us a full frontal there was a light flicker of power and she flowed into the form of a large, russet wolf.

Molly jumped back in the couch with a “Whoah” worthy of Keanu as the shewolf plopped down on her paws and, slowly walked in a circle, and then sat down.

I used the distraction to shake the excitement off and to shift into mentor-mode.

“What Andi has shown us here is a form of water magic. It’s difficult and the sort of thing you either have an aptitude for or you don’t, but it doesn’t take a lot of power.”

Molly nodded eagerly. She looked from Andi to me, presumably in search of direction and then her gaze caught. She blinked and her eyes drifted further south, towards my lap. Crap. Of all the days to wear loose jeans. I crossed my legs and gave her a disapproving look.

My apprentice licked her lips.

“Could you do it again, Andi?” Molly asked. Her breathing had picked up and her cheeks and throat were flushed. She was pointedly facing away from me but every so often, she’d sneak a peek in her peripheral vision.

Wolf-Andi flowed back into her human form, leaving her sitting crouched on the rugs covering my floors, watching us both. She picked her cup up from my coffee-table, sipped and then turned slightly side-ways. It meant I could only see her profile while I suspected Molly was getting far more of an eyeful.

“Sure thing,” said Andi replied cheekily. “It took us weeks to get it right the first time.”

She shifted again and kept the form up for a minute, moving back and forth along the floor. Mister kept an intent watch from on top the highest bookshelf, well out of reach. He hadn’t forgotten the last time Andi had been shifting in my apartment. He didn’t seem surprised by the way Andi changed from human to wolf. Or maybe he just didn’t care. Me on the other hand…

As much as I’d like to say I got had gotten used to it used to it and managed to work flawlessly despite everything I would’ve been lying if I had. There really isn’t any getting used to having a gorgeous woman walking around naked, no matter how cool and wizardly you are.

“Are you sure you don’t want a robe?” I wondered, trying and failing to not watch the play of muscle in Andi’s thighs as she rose to her feet again, stretching with a languid grace.

“I’m okay,” she said with an easy grin. “Unless I’m making you uncomfortable.”

There was subtext to the last word that lacked any semblance of subtlety. I wasn’t about to admit that. Hell no. Fortunately, Molly was going to save me. She’d seemed uncomfortable before and, now that she’d been given the out, she’d make Andi get the robe.

“Me too. I don’t mind as long as you’re okay with it, boss.”

Or not. Shit. So much for that plan. It was far too late to back down, though. I’d just have to bear it. 

There was something not quite genuine in Molly’s demure attitude and I caught her exchanging a look with Andi. Yepp. They were definitely up to something devious.

“Boss?” Andi echoed with a wry smile. “Is there something you’ve kept from us, Harry?”

“Yeah. Lots of illicit sex and kink,” I said in my dryest, most deadpan tone of voice.

“Whips and chains,” Molly added.

“All sorts of fun. Speaking of which… Shall we continue?”

“Yes sir,” Andi said, hand snapping to her forehead in a sarcastic jiggle-inspiring salute.

I gave her my sternest look, which didn’t seem to faze her in the slightest. The next time she came to me with magical lice I was going to pretend she was a Jehova’s witness.

“She’s a sensitive, right?” Andi asked. “Good at feeling magic and all that?”

I’d gone over Molly’s skillset with the Alphas the few times I’d had them play veil-tag with Molly and had to admit I was little bit surprised Andi remembered. I nodded in confirmation, waiting to see where was going with this. I had a feeling it wouldn’t be anywhere good.

“Alright,” Andi said, clapping her hands together. “Molly, come up here a sec, would you?”

My apprentice was quick to obey. A little too quick… She walked up to the Andi, who turned a little to the side. Just enough that I could see a pink nipple, seemingly more prominent than a while before.

“You’ve taught her about chakra points, right?”

“Yes,” Molly and I answered at about the same time.

Andi nodded, lips curving up into a smile that had dread and excitement duking it out for dominance in me.

“And it should be easier for her to feel the magic if she’s touching a chakra point, right?”

“Yes,” I said.

It was true so I couldn’t exactly deny it, even if I was becoming increasingly sure of what was about to happen.

Andi bit her lip, shifting in place, the motion drawing the eye to her hips. She gently took one of Molly’s hands in both of hers, raising it to her lips.

“I’ll do it slowly this time,” she said, kissing Molly’s palm.

I could feel the surge of her will in the air, slow and steady, a patient trickle of energy rather than the sharp, precise burst she would otherwise utilize to change shape.

I could see Molly shiver, the fine hairs on her arms standing on end, though I wasn’t sure if that was become of the magic in the air or Andi placing a couple of kisses on the inside of her wrist.

Andi let my apprentice’s hand drop a few inches down to her heart chakra. Apparently she hadn’t paid attention that day in class because Molly’s hand ended up on Andi’s breast, tentatively squeezing.

“Can you feel it?” Andi asked, her voice a low purr.

Molly swallowed slowly and her voice came out thick with excitement.

“Yeah.”

Her blue eyes drifted sideways to me, to the dead obvious bulge in my jeans, and then our eyes met. We’d already taken a measure of one another’s souls, years ago, and so there wasn’t any risk of that happening again, but Molly’s gaze still drew me in as eloquently as a beckoning hand.

Andi made a soft whimpering sound at the back of her throat as Molly ran her thumb along the stiff peak of her nipple. I sighed.

“Do I need to get the ice water?”

Andi shifted yet again, this time letting it happen gradually. She moved around the apartment and cast a look up at Mister on his bookshelf before reverting to her human, shapely shape again.

Molly flushed scarlet where she stood and I shook my head as I walked past her, adding some more wood to the fireplace to keep the heat up.

I stood back up to find Andi watching me, eyes drifting up and down my body. She sidled up to the flushed Molly and stood there with a challenging look.

“We’ve still got a bit left before we’re done,” the werewolf girl said. “Never took you for a prude, Harry, but if you’re feeling shy we can stop here.”

I glared at her. I did not like being manipulated but what really annoyed me was that I’d been the idiot who got myself into this mess. I’d figured the best way to get Molly to stop badgering me about animal transformation was to have her try it and find out she didn’t have the talent for it.

And now here I was. I’d promised so all I could do was watch this play out and try to keep things from going crazy and hope my pants didn’t explode. Neither my apprentice, nor Andi, seemed to have any intention of being helpful on that front.

“Let’s see what you can do, Molly,” Andi said. “Can I?”

There was a wicked glint in her eye and she put her hand on my apprentice’s hip, waiting. Molly swallowed, cast me a quick glance, then nodded nervously. I noticed, as she moved her hands away from her sides and over her head, that she was trembling and I didn’t need to be Sherlock to deduce that it wasn’t fear causing it.

There was a certain deja vu to the whole situation. I’d seen that look on her face before and by the looks of it, things were about to unfold as they had three years earlier.

Slowly, with Andi’s fingers trailing along her skin, Molly’s shirt was pulled up over her head.

She wore a sport’s bra underneath and the tips of her breasts were taut against the gray fabric, the little bar-bell shapes of her piercings clearly visible.

Andi tilted her head to the side, her grin slowly widening. She licked her lips and liberated Molly of the bra, too.

“Nice,” she murmured, lowering her head to get a closer look. “I thought about getting mine pierced too. Did it hurt?”

“A little bit, yeah,” Molly said.

“They’re really nice.”

“Thanks,” Molly said. “I kind of had a phase going for a while there.”

Andi made a soft humming sound of vague agreement, eyes roaming my apprentice’s body even more shamelessly than mine. She lingered for a while on the way the younger girl’s fingers toyed with her belt loops and then looked her in the eye for a long, daring moment.

“Yeah… I had one sort of like that once. Are you okay to keep going?”

I couldn’t not scoff at that one as Molly nodded quickly and began to fumble with the button of her jeans. A little voice in my head screamed at me to turn around, repeating something about how avoiding temptation was the best way of resisting it, and then Molly pulled her pants off.

She didn’t give me a coy, sensual look like Andi had. Unlike the red-head, Molly wasn’t fully aware of just how beautiful she was. My apprentice’s expression was somewhere in between the determination she showed whenever she was working on a new spell and the shy smile that usually crept up on her, despite her best efforts, whenever I paid her a compliment.

There was a beat of silence while Molly stood there, trembling under our gazes. Andi broke it, her voice coming out rough and a little dry. 

“I guess we should get going again, then.” 

Her eyes were locked on another piercing that had only just been revealed, eyes wide and hungry. She’d moved a fraction closer to Molly, probably without realizing it, into her personal space.

“Probably,” I agreed. “Before either of you catch a cold or something.”

The way they managed to roll their eyes at me in stereo was pretty eerie but they managed to shake the cobwebs off and got started. Molly reached out for Andi’s ‘chakra point’ once more, this time without any prompting.

Andi reached out and did the same, playing along the golden loop of the piercing with the pad of her thumb. I whimpered. Quietly. Molly was more vocal, hips shifting forward in a way that caught the eye,

Andi’s attempt to focus her power frayed and the spell fizzled. She took a few deep breaths, smiling sheepishly at Molly.

“Sorry,” she said. “Are you ready to go again?”

My apprentice glanced over towards me and managed a cheeky little smile. I nodded towards both of them.

“Make it so,” I said in my best Picard-impression, rolling my wrist in a permissive gesture.

Molly’s expression turned into a frown.

“Hang on. I thought you said you hated Star Trek.”

Oh fuck. Not only had I, quite vividly, entertained the thought of bending my apprentice over my couch and screwing her until she saw stars, but now I had violated something far more sacred. Yoda, forgive me.

“What?” I said. As far as attempts to stall for time go, that one wasn’t my best.

Andi stole a glance at Molly’s pert bottom while the girl was facing me and then rounded on me with a smirk that made her cheeks dimple.

“I thought you hated Star Trek, Harry,” the werewolf said, “I distinctly remember you and Billy ranting about it. For hours.”

“I can quote something without liking it,” I hedged.

“Admit it,” Andi purred, slinking over and putting her arm around my waist. “You love Star Trek. You’re a Trekkie.”

“Lies,” I denied vehemently. “There can only be one and that’s Star Wars.”

“Oh?” Molly said, her tone of mock hurt undermined by the twinkle in her deep blue eyes. “Is everything else you’ve taught me a lie, too, sir?”

Slowly, she began to make her way over towards me, almost swaying forward.

“What else do you really want that you’re lying to yourself about, hmm?” Andi crooned, pressing the full length of her body against my side.

My eyes flicked over to Molly despite every effort I made not to. Shit, shit shit. Fuck me sideways with my own blasting rod.

“The line must be drawn here,” I said weakly. “This far, no further.”

They both ignored me and within a few moments, I had Molly’s taller form pressed against me from the other side, her hot, eager breath against my throat.

“Shut up, you dork,” Andi mumbled and grabbed hold of my cock through my pants.

I groaned. It felt almost obscenely good to be touched after aching for it for so long.

“I’ve wanted to do this for years,” Andi said, chuckling. The last word was drawn out into a soft moan as I cupped her behind in one hand and pressed her up against me.

“Me too,” Molly whispered. She pressed her lips to my throat and I shuddered, hips moving towards Andi’s hand, currently busily working on my zipper.

I’d always been attracted to Andi and there’d never really been any problems there, just circumstances in the way, preventing something from happening, and now those were gone. Incidentally, the same could be said for my pants.

Then there was Molly, who had grown into a lovely young woman, who I cared for and respected and, as much as I wished it were otherwise, was very easy on the eye. I turned towards her and as much as some parts of me, predominantly the one fondled eagerly by Andi, wanted to indulge, I couldn’t.

I bent down a little, pressing a kiss to her forehead through her bangs, cupping her soft, fever-hot cheek.

“I’m going to seriously consider this, okay?” I promised. I kissed her on the mouth, a soft, gentle brush of my lips against hers. Molly’s entire body pressed closer and I felt the warm, tentative swipe of her tongue against my lips before I pulled back again.

“But I can’t promise you it’ll end up going the way you want it.”

Molly swallowed, disappointment and hope both flickering across her face.

“Do you… want me to go?” She asked, her voice so quiet I could barely hear it over the crackling of the fire.

Andi had seemed to understand we’d need a moment and now stood behind me, breasts pressed up along my back, fingers slowly working on unbottoning my shirt. It was still plenty distracting, but at least she wasn’t humping my leg like before.

“No,” I said firmly, taking her hand in mine and giving it a soft squeeze. “I want you to stay.”

I guided her hand down along her stomach and down between her thighs, pressing down gently. Molly’s breath caught and her knee bumped into my shin as it buckled under her for a moment.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’ll stay.”

Andi pulled my shirt down my arms and dumped it on the floor, slipping past me and up to Molly. She put her hands on the girl’s shoulders and stood up on her toes. She ended up with her lips less than an inch from my apprentice’s and held still there.

“Since Dresden’s a chicken I just thought I should tell ya that, if you’re feeling curious I’ll help you out.”

Molly hesitated a moment and then smashed their lips together. It looked rather awkward, with the difference in height but what they lacked in synchronicity they made up for in enthusiasm and when they parted it was with a hungry growl and a wicked grin from Andi.

“I’m not that curious,” Molly said, stealing herself another quick kiss before nudging Andi back towards me. “I’ll watch for now.”

“Your loss,” Andi teased. “Guess I’ll have to make do with you, Harry..”

“Gee, thanks,” I said dryly.

She laughed throatily and pressed her curvy bottom up against my erection. I pressed back, snaking my hands around her body to cup both of her breasts. They were just as good as I’d imagined, often and at length, and I took my time teasing her.

I had a good view of Molly over Andi’s shoulder, copying the movements of my hands on herself.

“Do you want to move this to the bedroom?” I suggested. Andi was over a foot shorter than I and that meant I had to bend my knees to get the kind of friction I desperately needed. “My knees are going to be killing me if we keep this up here.”

Andi barely hesitated a moment before moving away from me and heading over to the couch, stopping on her way to grab her wallet out of her coat to pull out a plain packaged condom. I took the chance to remove my boxers, a process I noted Molly following with great interest.

“I’ve been picturing fucking you here for over an hour now”, Andi said. “So we’re doing it here.”

“For just an hour?” I asked, watching her unwrap the contraceptive.

She gave me a coy look as she straddled my lap, scooching forward on her butt until I could feel the press of her hot, damp sex against me.  
She made a hungry sound and kissed me, hard, hips grinding.

“Maybe a bit longer,” she admitted.

It’s pretty difficult to scoff derisively when someone’s got a hand wrapped around your junk, let me tell you, but I feel I deserve A for effort. With the protection sorted, some sort of cool lubrication on the inside, Andi positioned herself and slowly sank down upon me.

I let my head fall back against the sofa’s backrest as Andi took her time enjoying her torturously slow descent, fingers digging into my shoulders. I met her for another round of almost frenzied kissing, teeth tugging at my bottom lip.

I pulled her close as she began to move, pressing her chest against mine with my arms around her. Through her flying dark red locks, I could see Molly in my comfy chair and… Oh God. She had a hand in between her thighs, touching herself while she watched Andi move.

Our eyes locked for a moment and, instead of flushing and covering herself like I’d expected her to, Molly spread her legs for me, putting one of them along the chair’s armrest. I grunted as my hips jerked forward against Andi’s and a little self-satisfied smirk touched my apprentice’s mouth.

“This is wrong on so many levels I’m going to take the elevator,” I muttered before Andi shut me up with another kiss.

“You’re going for a ride, one way or another,” Andi said, laughing softly in between pants as she kept moving up and down the length of my erection, 

“Don’t forget to push the button,” Molly, still touching herself, still panting half with pleasure half with laughter.

“Especially if you’re going down.”

I bit down on the muscle between her throat and shoulder and Andi’s chuckles abruptly cut off and turned into a groan. The steady rhythm of her hips broke for a moment as she pressed her body. It wasn’t hard enough to break the skin, or really even bruise it, but Andi sure as hell seemed to have noticed it - and not in a bad way.

The jokes should have ruined the mood, or at least distracted us, but it didn’t. If anything, it eased some of the tension. Molly moaned and it once more drew my gaze towards her, this time finding her slowly easing a finger inside of herself.

She was still watching us, though her eyes were half-closed and her head lolled back against the backrest. I paused, momentarily with my effort to cover Andi’s throat in marks that no scarf would hope to cover. 

“C’mere,” I said, making a beckening gesture towards Molly before patting the seat next to me with the hand that wasn’t fisted in Andi’s hair.

Molly blinked at the words, hesitated a moment and then made up for it with how fast she made her way over to us. I half-expected, half-hoped that she’d sit on the far edge of the couch, but instead she leaned up against my side and kept on touching herself, matching Andi’s almost frantic pace.

“Knew you wanted it,” Andi panted against my lips.

“Wanted what?”

“Me. Her. This.”

She steadied herself against me with one arm pressed to my chest and shoulder, and let her hand drop down between our bodies to help herself along. It was probably a good idea because I wasn’t sure how long I was going to last and didn’t really have much in the way of control of the situation, with her on top.

Speaking of a loss of control… I looked sideways at Molly and found her staring back at me through half-lidded eyes, chest heaving as she panted. I could see her trembling, the movements of her slick fingers slow and jerky, and before even consciously thinking about it, I was kissing her.

It was a soft, gentle press of lips at first, sweet and almost tender. It only stayed that way for a few moments before Molly hungrily pressed herself against me. Whatever restraint she’d had failed and she was so wet I could her the sound of her fingers speeding up while the kiss grew almost desperately heated.

Needy moans spilled past the seal of our lips and it wasn’t long before I could feel the girl stiffen against me. Her hand shot out for her mouth but I caught it half-way and a scream tore out of her throat as she came, bucking against my thigh and leaving it soaked as she curled in on herself in a happy, shaking ball.

I wasn’t far behind. Andi kept up her unrelenting pace, hips grinding against me and I met her half-way as I felt my climax closing in, as inevitable as the tide. I found Molly’s hand and squeezed and it was the realization of just how sticky it was that sent me over the edge.

Groaning, I fell back against the couch. Andi moaned, half pleasure and half disappointment as I began to soften inside of her and her movements slowed mercifully. It was quite the sight, watching her astride me, the muscles of her stomach taut as her fingers rubbed frantically through soft, ginger curls, spreading apart pink flesh.

I never heard Molly move. I never even really realized she’d let go of my hand but suddenly she was seated on my knee. Carefully, she brushed aside Andi’s sweat-matted red locks, barring her bruised shoulder and throat.

She lay kiss upon kiss on the tender flesh and Andi whimpered. My apprentice’s arms slipped round the older woman’s body, cupping one breast in each hand and squeezing gleefully. The next kiss ended up on Andi’s cheek, then the corner of her mouth.

Andi made another frustrated sound, though this one was more on the desperate side of the tracks. She tried to turn her face around enough to go for a kiss and Molly grinned as she cheekily dodged her and she swooped in for a proper smooch.

Whatever little noise she made was stifled by my apprentice’s lips as Andi stiffened on top of me, body undulating against mine before slowly going boneless and limp.

Slowly, slowly, she began to chuckle, greedily leaning back into Molly’s steadying embrace and stealing another few kisses before making a contented sound and getting up off me.

***

Molly took her place, draping her body over mine in a soft, and pleasantly warm blanket while Andi walked over to my phone, at the right hand side of the couch on a little table, picking it up and dialing a number. She cocked her hip to the side and as exhausted as I was, I had to admit that it looked very appealing.

“It’s Andi,” she said into the phone, “Just wanted to call you and let you know you owe me a hundred bucks.”

I looked her way, blinked tiredly and then Listened, focusing my senses exclusively on my sense of hearing. Molly’s warmth at my side, her smell, the silky touch of her hand on my chest. They all faded away until the only thing that existed was her breathing and, under that, her heartbeat.

I turned my focus over towards Andi instead and heard Georgia’s voice through the telephone.

“Oh? Why?”

“Harry and Molly. They’re a thing now.”

I could just picture the way Georgia quirked an eyebrow as at that.

“A thing. Are you spying on them or something? Because I’m legitimately concerned you’re sitting there with a binocular and a box of donuts.”

“Fuck you,” Andi told her, grinning. “I’m watching at them snuggle as we speak.”

“And how do you know they’re not just snuggling? They’ve always been close like that.”

“They’re naked, Georgia, and they just got it on.”

There was a paused.

“You just screwed them both, didn’t you?”

“Yepp.”

“And you’re not even ashamed, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Are you even dressed yet?” Georgia asked.

Andi chuckled and cast a look over at us over her shoulder.

“No… We’re not done yet.”

“You’re such a slut,” Georgia chided her. 

“Don’t you know it. Time for round two.”

“Wait,” Georgia called. There was a moment’s hesitant pause, then she said. “Uh - since you’re… I was just wondering. How big is he?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Andi whispered saucily into the receiver and hung up.

She stalked over towards us and Molly slowly straightened up into a more or less seated position.

“Ready for another go?”


End file.
